In The arms of an angel
by NiffRomance
Summary: Glee/Supernatural crossover. Jeffrey is an angel who has to look after Hunter Nick. They become close friends but what will happen when Jeffrey starts feeling things he shouldn't be feeling? Niff.


**Hey guys. So this is my second Niff Fanfic. I am still writing I'll Try to fix you but a few of you were excited about this fanfic so I decided to start posting this one too. I do not own Glee or Supernatural. **

**Here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

Nick sighed in pure relief as the sound of the bell ringing filled his ears, letting him know it was the end of yet another boring school day. The brunet grabbed his books and fled the room, walking through the hallways at a fast pace, pushing past people and trying to make it to his dorm as fast as possible.

"Hey Nick! wait up!"

Nick stopped and turned around at the familiar voice. Seeing Sebastian making his way over to him. Sebastian was his best friend. They had met at the age of 12 and they almost never left each other's side, only when it was necessary. The tall boy was a fun to be with...most of the time. Seb knew what he wanted and he wasn't afraid to get it. In fact once he had his eye on something he wouldn't stop until he had what he wanted. And no that was not always a good thing.

Nick shot a small smile towards his best friend, turning around and starting to walk down the hallway again, waiting for his friend to catch up before talking. "How much longer do we have to stay here, Seb?" Nick asked, letting out a long sigh. Sebastian shrugged giving Nick and apologetic look. "I don't know, Nick... Whatever is after you will get killed sooner or later and then we can get out of here." Nick nodded slowly, taking in his best friend's words. "Why don't _we_ just kill the thing ?" Sebastian sighed. "because.. whatever it is it's not going to stop until you're dead and I'm not going to risk losing you." Nick frowned, this didn't make sense at all. They were hunters. "Monsters are trying to kill us all the time, Seb." "This is different Nick! We don't even know what this thing is! just let it go. we- you are safe here.." Sebastian sounded more then annoyed, but his face soon softened and he sighed once again, putting a hand on Nick's shoulder and turning to him, making the brunet do the same. "We'll be out of here before you know it." Nick just nodded and started walking up the stairs towards the dorms.

"How's your roommate ?" Nick asked as they reached the top of the stairs. Sebastian huffed a laugh. "He's alright I guess. His name is Beatz." Sebastian said, with a smirk, staring of in the distance a weird look creeping up his face. Nick smirked, rolling his eyes at his friend. Of course. This always happened. "You know you can't risk it, Seb. You'll just put him in danger." It was Sebastian's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm trying, okay?" Nick laughed, shaking his head fondly. "you're just lucky you have a single room!" Sebastian said. "It's not as fun as it sounds. you know I hate it when things are too silent." Sebastian nodded at his friends words, a frown forming on his face. "I know. I hate that I can't protect you."

Nick rolled his eyes again, trying to look annoyed but unable to hold back the fond smile that spread across his face. "I can take care of myself, Sebastian." "I know I'm just not used to not being by your side." The two boys came to a stop in front of Sebastian dorm room. "Call me if something is wrong okay?" "yeah yeah, geez you act like you're my mother." Sebastian laughed punching Nick playfully before opening the door to his dorm, waving a hand to Nick and closing the door.

Nick sighed taking the key of his own room and walking to the last door in the hallway. He really didn't want to be at Dalton. He hated how people tried to become his friend and every time it just got harder to resist them. He wanted friends, he wanted someone to love, but he couldn't. Not with a job like his. friends and loved one's were weaknesses and he just couldn't risk it. Even having Sebastian by his side was a huge risk. Monsters weren't stupid they knew how to make you weak. How to bring you down. It wasn't an easy life, but it's not like he could just escape from it. Once you know about the existence of monters they never stopped chasing you.

Nick pushed the key in the lock and opened his door, a weird feeling creeping into his stomach. A feeling that was way too familiar. Nick narrowed his eyes, looking around the room as his hand disappeared in the back of his pants, taking out his gun. He slowly made his way into the room, closing the door behind him. He couldn't risk one of the students seeing him with a gun. The room wasn't very big making it almost impossible for someone or.. something to hide in it.

Nick stood still in the middle of the room, listening carefully for any kind of sound. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of his room. The brunet sighed, walking over to his bathroom and looking inside, behind the door and in the shower to make sure nothing was there. Once he had looked in every closet and corner of the room he sighed in relief, finally relaxing his shoulders and throwing his gun on the bed. It had been so long since the last time Nick went on a hunt, he was probably just imagining it. He groaned, shrugging of his blazer. A loud ruffling sound came from behind him, making the brunet turn around in record time. But nothing was there. He caught sight of birds outside and huffed a laugh. It was probably just a bird by his window. Nick closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, to relax. He could use some sleep.

Nick turned back towards the bed, jumping back when he came face to face with an unfamiliar face. Nick stepped back, a pair of hazel eyes staring right into his. The brunet looked over the boys shoulder, to his gun on the bed. The boy tilted his head, his bright blond hair falling to the side. "Hello Nick." The blond said, his voice soft but stern. Nick narrowed his eyes. "Who are you ?" His eyes glanced back to the gun, once again. "My name is Jeffrey." The blond swallowed, looking around the room, opening and closing his mouth a few times before finally speaking. "I'm your new..." He paused again. "..roommate?" The word came out like a question, like his was testing the word in his mouth. Nick narrowed his eyes with a frown. "This is a single room."

The blond turned away, walking around the room curiously. "Yes..they will be bringing a second bed later." Nick nodded, still not trusting the guy, his eyes following his every move as he walked around the room, fingers trailing over drawers and everything in his reach. Jeffrey stood in front of the desk, tilting his head at the laptop, looking at it curiously. Nick slowly walked towards the bed, his eyes never leaving the back of the blond's head. Once he reached the bed he finally, looked away, turning to the bed and taking his gun. The sound of feathers rustling sounded through the room again and Nick turned around quickly, coming face to face with the blond again.

"I am not here to hurt you Nicholas."

"It's Nick and I don't know what you're talking about." Nick tried.

The blond stepped closer, their faces inches away. "Do not lie to me, Nick. I am not stupid."

"Who are you." Nick growled, stepping closer, making the blond step back. He wasn't afraid.

"I told you." The blond said confused. "My name is Jeffrey."

Nick sighed. "How do you know me? _What_ do you know ?"

"I have my.. connections, Nicholas Duval. I know you're a hunter. I know you left your parents after your sister was killed because of possession by a demon. I know you hunt with your best friend Sebastian Smythe and I know even though you care about him you don't trust him." Nick started to feel dizzy and slowly sat down on the bed. "I know you're afraid he'll leave you but at the same time you want to run away from him as far as possible. I know you don't want to be alone. I know you want to live a normal life. I know you want to have friends and someone who loves you, someone to grow old with. I know you're here because something is behind you, trying to kill you and I know that I am here to protect you and to save you."

Nick swallowed, feeling sort of naked, Jeffrey knew a lot... He knew too much for his liking. Fear started to creep in his stomach. "Who are you ?" He whispered. The blond frowned deeper. "My name i-" "I mean _what_ are you?" Nick cut in. Jeffrey, raised his head a little higher. "I'm an angel of the Lord."

Nick gaped at him, opening and closing his mouth a few times before giving up, a silence falling between the two. Finally Nick let out a nervous chuckle.

"There is no such thing as angels."

"You believe in Hell but not in Heaven ?" Jeffrey tilted his head once again, and Nick thought this must be his thing. The blond's hazel eyes stared into his brown once, making the brunet feel slightly uncomfortable under the intense gaze but he couldn't seem to look away. "Tell me if there is a Heaven. Where was God when these monsters were set free over the earth?" Jeffrey looked away at that, walking to the window and staring up at the sky. "We tried to stop it. It was one of my kind who set them free.. of course he didn't mean to...The monsters that are hunting you are Leviathans." Nick frowned but kept his mouth shut, his mind working furiously on everything that had happened in the last 10 minutes. Jeffrey stared at him, his gaze making Nick's skin tingle. Minutes of silence passed and finally Nick spoke up. "Why would _an angel_ set these monsters free ?"

The way Nick spoke about his kind made Jeffrey confused, he tilted his head once again. "You have no faith in heaven or God." It was not a question but a pure fact. Jeffrey could see right through him, making Nick feel even more uncomfortable. Angels, heaven, God. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. Why would _God_ let all this happen? Jeffrey stepped closer to Nick, looking down at him. "I understand why you do not believe in the good. You have seen nothing but darkness. The only thing I am asking you is to have faith..in me."

Nick snorted shaking his head, he couldn't believe this. "Why would I have faith in you ? I do not believe in angels nor do I believe in God or Heaven so why in hell would I have faith in you ?"

Jeffrey stepped closer his head raising and looking down at Nick almost angry making Nick swallow. The sound of thunder and flashes of lightening filled the room, showing the shadow of big wings behind the blond. The thunder stopped and the wings disappeared from view. "Because I am the one who will stand behind you for the rest of your existence." Nick didn't know what to say he just stared at the boy, who claimed to be an angel of the Lord, with pure disbelieve. This wasn't happening. Nothing good ever happened to him. There had to be a catch. "Why would I want you by my side ?" Nick spat after some time.

Jeffrey sighed, turning away again, and walking around the room. "I know I cannot force you to trust me, but I am not stepping down for you Nicholas. These are God's orders and I will do as He wishes. I will be watching over you and help you when you need me and I pray that one day you will pray to me for help and trust me." Nick opened his mouth to say something but was cut of by a knock on the door with the sound of fluttering feathers Jeffrey was gone.

* * *

**So That was it. The first chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint you. Let me know in a review or on my tumblr (NiffRomance) what you thought about it. Thank you. I Niff you all x36**

**-NiffRomance**


End file.
